Rajon Rondo
Rajon Pierre Rondo born is florda/ Kentucky nobody know his born date) is a point guard with the Boston Celtics. He played for two years at the University of Kentucky before declaring for the 2006 NBA Draft. He was selected with the 21st overall pick by the Phoenix Suns, then traded to Boston, where he made his NBA debut. Currently, Rondo is starting at point guard for the Celtics, alongside All-Stars Kevin Garnett, Kendrick Perkins, Ray Allen and Paul Pierce. Latest News * As the offseason begins Celtic's captain Rajon Rondo is the center of trade rumors involving the Houston Rockets, Los Angeles Lakers and the New York Knicks. Players involved are Chandler Parsons, Jeremy Lin and Omer Asik. Background Statistics College: Kentucky Years pro: 2 Acquired: Drafted No. 21 by Boston in 2006. 2008/2009 salary: $23.6 million Signed through: 2009-2010 (team will pick up option). Last year's numbers: 10.6 ppg, 5.1 apg, 4.2 rpg Strengths of Rondo Rondo is known for his unrelenting defense. He is speedy enough to defeat his opponents to spots on the floor. Rondo's large hands are able to disrupt passing lanes. In terms of offense, Rondo is a great penetrator and one of the NBA's better ball-handlers. Weaknesses While Rondo has improved his mid-range game, he still has only a 26% three point shooting range. According to the Boston Globe, Rondo could also work on his decision-making skills -- a weakness the Globe attributes to Rondo's young age of 22. He is also viewed as inconsistent, since he has a habit of completely disappearing during some games. High school Rondo attended Louisville's Eastern High School (Louisville) for three years where he played basketball under head coach Doug Bibby. There, as a junior he averaged 27.9 ppg, 10.0 rpg and 7.5 apg. He also earned All-State honors and was named the 7th Region Player of the Year. He transferred to Virginia's Oak Hill Academy for his senior year where he averaged 21.0 ppg, 3.0 rpg and 12.0 apg. Rondo was named to the McDonald's All-American in 2004 and scored a total of 14 points, 4 assists and 4 rebounds in the all-star game. He also participated in the 2004 Jordan Capital Classic game, logging 12 points, 5 assists and 4 steals. In his senior year, Rondo dished out 31 assists in a single game, merely four away from the all-time national record. Rondo committed to Kentucky after originally intending to attend Louisville, UK's in-state rival. Sebastian Telfair, who eventually skipped college and went straight to the NBA, was Louisville's primary recruiting target, however, and when Tubby Smith offered Rondo a scholarship, he accepted. Rondo, along with McDonald's All-American Joe Crawford (basketball) and Randolph Morris, rounded out Rivals.com's top-rated recruiting class for 2004. College Rondo led Kentucky to several wins including clutch-shot victories against the University of Louisville, South Carolina and Central Florida, but Kentucky failed to advance to the Final Four of the NCAA Tournament in either Rondo's freshman or sophomore seasons. He was named to the SEC All-Freshmen Team. He set the UK single-season record for steals (totaling 87) his freshman year and made at least one steal in every game. In his sophomore year he had a career high 12 assists against Ole Miss (despite playing just 23 minutes) and 25 points against Louisville. Rondo also set a UK record for most rebounds in a game by a guard, grabbing 19 rebounds in an early season loss to Iowa. He averaged 11.2 points, 6.1 rebounds, 4.9 assists, and 2.1 steals a game. He is not known as a shooter, however, going 18-66 from three with a 57.1% FT average. Rondo was also named to the 2005 USA Men's Under-21 World Championship Team, which traveled to Argentina for the FIBA World Championships. He averaged 11.0 ppg and 4.5 apg in the eight-game tournament, garnering much attention from NBA scouts. The USA U-21 team won a gold medal at the Global Games held in Texas in late July. NBA Draft Following the 2005-06 NCAA season, Rondo announced he would forgo his final two seasons at Kentucky, hire an agent, and enter the NBA draft. Rondo was drafted 21st overall by the Phoenix Suns in the 2006. Phoenix then traded him to the Boston Celtics along with Brian Grant for the Cleveland Cavaliers' first-round draft pick in the 2007 and cash considerations. In another draft-day deal, the Celtics acquired Sebastian Telfair from the Portland Trail Blazers, finally uniting the backcourt Pitino had envisioned at Louisville. He was signed by the Boston Celtics on July 4, 2006. Professional highlights *On March 17, 2007, Rondo pulled down 14 rebounds in a victory against the San Antonio Spurs. *Has had six 4-steal games. *Ended his rookie campaign by being named to the NBA. *Led the NBA in steals per 48 minutes with 3.36. *Was 10th in the NBA with 128 steals in 06-07 despite playing just 23.5 minutes per game. *Ranked 4th in the NBA in steals per turnover with 0.93 *Was selected to play in the T-Mobile Rookie Challenge and Youth Jam during 2008. *On February 6, 2008, had a career-high 24 points in a victory against the Los Angeles Clippers. *On February 29, 2008, he had a career-high 16 assists in a victory against the Charlotte Bobcats. *On June 8, 2008, he tied his career-high of 16 assists in a victory in 2008 of the 2008 against the Los Angeles Lakers. *On June 17, 2008, Rondo had 6 steals, 8 assists, 7 rebounds and 21 points against the Los Angeles Lakers, leading to a 131-92 blowout victory in the 2008 of the 2008. Lol Rondo looks like the turtle franklin from nick jr. Sources External links *The Official Site of Rajon Rondo *YardBarker – Rajon Rondo's Blog *NBA.com Draft Profile *Profile at UKAthletics.com *ESPN.com Player Card Category:Celtics players Category:2006 players Category:2007 players Category:2008 players Category:2009 players